


"Within you is the light of a thousand suns"

by Blue_Eyed_Dreamer



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Luke confuses everyone, Luke is nuts, Nonbinary Character, Other, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27928297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Eyed_Dreamer/pseuds/Blue_Eyed_Dreamer
Summary: The Force works in mysterious ways, but even Luke Skywalker is unprepared for time travel. Torn away from everything they knew, and thrown into the chaos of the early Clone Wars, Luke must learn what it truly means to be a Jedi, and what it takes to stay true to the Light, even in the midst of war.
Relationships: Luke Skywalker & Original Male Character(s), Luke Skywalker/Original Character(s)
Comments: 29
Kudos: 151





	"Within you is the light of a thousand suns"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sensibleshroom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sensibleshroom/gifts).



> Hello readers! This is my first time posting to AO3, and I'm excited! This fic came about through brainstorming with the wonderful sensibleshroom, and they have graciously allowed me to borrow a couple of their original characters, Commander Rizz and Angel. They do not appear in chapter 1, but will in future chapters. Please enjoy!

The Trade

  


Force Temples were creepy, CT-7770 decided, suppressing yet another shudder that his body wanted to give into. He'd wanted to turn around and run back to camp the moment he'd set eyes on the imposing structure, but General Krell had ordered his squad in, and that had been that. 

  


Captain Sky had taken point, the lights on her helmet sweeping back and forth to give the troopers behind her as best a view of what was ahead as possible. Trip and Blink were a few paces back, CT-1889 and Mist behind them, with CT-7770 bringing up the rear, General Krell stalking behind him. It was a very uncomfortable position to be in, but as the shiny of the group, the most protected position, in theory, with the obvious danger being the unknown dangers of the Temple ahead of them. 

  


CT-7770 didn’t feel protected, not from behind anyway. This was his first deployment of the war, having been assigned to the 341st Legion just a few weeks before, but it was long enough to realize that General Krell was more like the longnecks than the Jedi they had been taught about.  It had been a rather disheartening revelation, but it solidified a truth that CT-7770 already knew. Only his vode could be trusted to cover his back, and he would cover theirs in turn. He would follow General Krell’s orders, but he knew not to trust having that loyalty returned. 

  


And now, here he was, part of a team scouting out an abandoned Force Temple to satisfy the General’s curiosity. 

  


And also to set off the booby traps so the General didn’t have to- 

  


CT-7770 shoved that thought down before he could think on it for too long, or risk the General picking up on it. Thoughts like that wouldn’t keep him or his vode alive, so it was useless at best and dangerous at worst to dwell on them. 

  


Instead, he refocused on the dark stone walls around them. It was dark inside the Temple, now that they were out of sight of the entrance. There were lines of a crystalline material threaded throughout the walls, spilling onto the floor and spreading across the ceiling, that glimmered a bit from the light of their helmets. CT-7770 might have thought it pretty, if not for the way the walls seemed to press in on them, the way the sound from their footsteps seemed to shatter a silence that should have stayed undisturbed. 

  


They shouldn’t be here. CT-7770 felt that deep in his bones in a way he would never be able to explain, even to a commanding officer. And it was that feeling that had him clenching his jaw, eyes flitting back and forth, searching for a danger he was sure was there, but couldn’t otherwise perceive.

When they finally emerged into a large chamber, CT-7770 had to skitter to the side to avoid being knocked aside by the General, who stalked to the centre of the chamber, looking over the room and completely ignoring the squad. There were panels making up the walls, script inlaid with the same crystalline material they’d seen before. CT-7770 didn’t recognize the language. The only other point of interest was the large door at the opposite end from the corridor they had emerged from. 

  


CT-7770 wanted to get the kark away from the thing as soon as he laid eyes on it. It was made of a material that was black, a deeper black than even that of space. It seemed to absorb the light from Captain Sky’s helmet, making the room even darker. Why the General was so interested in this place, CT-7770 couldn’t understand. He felt like one false move was going to trigger something, and something he wasn’t going to like. 

  


As if hearing that thought, and deciding to spite him because of it, the General spoke up for the first time since they’d entered the Temple. 

  


“You!” General Krell motioned with one of his lower arms at Trip, “Open the door.” CT-7770 saw Captain Sky tense, about to protest, when Trip shook his helmet ever so slightly at her. The captain slumped, just enough to be visible, and stayed quiet. CT-7770 ached for her. She was a good captain, that was obvious even in the short period of time he’d served under her, protective of her vode, but that only went so far under a General like Krell. 

  


Trip squared his shoulders, holstered one of his twin blasters, and approached the door. CT-7770 tightened his grip on his lone blaster, sure that this was what was going to trigger something and-

  


With a creaking groan, the unsettling door swung open before Trip had moved more than a couple paces. There was a moment of pure silence and- 

  


FLASH!

  


A beam of light struck the General and enveloped him. CT-7770 thought he'd heard a scream, and blinked and-

  


Nothing. There was no sign of the General, not even dust. There was just the rest of his squad, all looking at where their General had once stood, the very air almost ringing with everyone's shock.

  


The door slammed shut. CT-7770 took a step forward, and then lurched and nearly fell as the ground bucked beneath him. A nauseating grinding sound filled the air, and the whole room shook, dust coming down like rain. The glimmering panels started to crack, the script rendered illegible.

  


"It's coming down! MOVE!" Captain Sky roared, already pulling Trip up from the floor where he'd fallen. CT-7770 was already turning to flee when the damn door flew open again, and he flinched, ready to be vaporized like the General had been. 

  


However, instead of a beam of light, this time, a body came flying through, and crashed right into CT-7770, bowling him over onto the shaking ground.

  


"Owwww…" the projectile groaned from where they were lying on his chest, and CT-7770 pushed them off, staggering back to his feet, raising his blaster. He was trusting nothing from this death trap of a Temple.

  


Then he got his first look at the being and just about dropped his blaster.

  


They were a Human, dressed in dusty clothes and cloak, but what drew his eye was the unmistakable glint of a lightsaber.

  


Kark. He'd drawn his weapon on a Jedi. He was so screwed. 

  


"Wha...What hit me?" The Jedi pushed themself up into a sitting position, one hand going to their head, a pained expression twisting their features. CT-7770 was about to answer, to apologize, to grovel, when the room shook and groaned ominously again. 

  


"We gotta go!" Captain Sky yelled at them, so CT-7770 swallowed his fear down and reached down to the Jedi.

  


"C'mon sir!" To his surprise, the Jedi took his hand with no hesitation, and CT-7770 hauled them up. After a moment where the Jedi swayed, and CT-7770 thought he'd have to carry them, the Jedi straightened and started running, pulling CT-7770 with them, following the rest of his squad.

  


The halls of the Temple, which had looked old and ominous when they had walked through just minutes prior, were now groaning, cracks forming up the walls and across the ceiling as they ran. Whatever trap General Krell had triggered, it had obviously started a sort of self destruct sequence. Of course whatever General Krell had done wouldn't just affect him. He just had to take them with him, CT-7770 thought bitterly, before shoving the useless thought down. 

  


The Jedi, who was keeping pace with CT-7770, jerked on his arm, pulling him aside just in time to miss being hit by a chunk of stone from the ceiling. 

  


"Thanks!" He called out, and the Jedi grinned, no disdain at having to save him evident. 

  


"No problem!" 

  


This Jedi was already very different from General Krell. He would have already left CT-7770'S squad behind to be buried in the rubble.

  


They ducked through another collapsing doorway, and had to skid to a halt to stop from ramming into Mist's back. 

  


"Dead end." Captain Sky snarled, as angry as CT-7770 had ever heard her. 

  


The corridor to the way out had started here, but was now blocked completely by fallen pillars and rubble. Even if they could move the rubble, it was more likely they'd cause the rest of the corridor to collapse the rest of the way.

  


Of course, it would collapse anyways if they stayed here for much longer. 

  


"Kark it all!" Blink cursed, frustrated despair all but wafting off of him. It was echoed by the rest of the squad, and CT-7770 had to resist the urge to curse out the late General Krell. 

  


"Give me a moment, please. I think I can shift it without it coming down on us." The Jedi said, stepping forward. Captain Sky moved back, and the Jedi raised their hands, closed his eyes and--

  


It was like everything stopped for a moment. Like the universe was holding its breath. A strange feeling of anticipation, of sighting a target, of waiting for something to click just so-

  


The blocks shifted, grinding against each other, and then lifted up, floating in the air, one by one. CT-7770 couldn't help but flinch, waiting for the rest of the ceiling to come down, but somehow, impossibly, the shaking structure held. A few more chunks of debris shifted, and then a path was open, and CT-7770 could see sunlight, the entrance to the outside only a couple dozen metres beyond where the corridor had been blocked. 

  


They were almost out!

  


"I can't... hold this for long.. Go!" The Jedi got out through gritted teeth. It breaks the spell of awe that held his vode still, and they ran for it. CT-7770 made to follow, then realized the Jedi wasn't moving, and stumbled to a halt. 

  


"General, c'mon!" He called, but the Jedi shook their head, then winced and seemed to sway before they caught themselves. 

  


"You go. I'll be right behind you." They gave a shaky smile, and CT-7770 couldn't quite believe them. And so, he did something he'd never dreamed of doing.

  


He disobeyed. 

  


"Not leaving you sir. How's this, you keep the ceiling up, I'll get us both out." The Jedi opened their mouth, probably to protest, before yelping when CT-7770 scooped them up in a carry hold. The tunnel shook warningly, before settling. They gave a shaky laugh, face starting to turn worryingly pale beneath the layer of dust that covered them. 

  


"Alright. Let's do this." They closed their eyes and fell back in the steady breathing pattern CT-7770's impulsive action had knocked them out of. He took that as his cue to book it. 

  


He tried to keep his gait as smooth as possible to keep from jarring his passenger, and found himself registering how much smaller the Human in his arms was, especially in comparison to General Krell. To him, the Jedi had always seemed larger than life. 

  


This one…

  


Well, his vode were certainly taller, and bulkier, even without their armor. The Jedi certainly wasn't scrawny, but didn't have nearly the amount of muscle an average vod had.

  


And yet, here they were holding up a collapsing Temple with only their mind. And yet, unlike being in General Krell's presence, where CT-7770 had always felt a cold fear, had always felt small and made him want to hide, he felt… braver, brighter in this Jedi's presence.

  


Strange.

  


As soon as CT-7770 and his cargo leaped through the exit, many things happened very quickly. 

  


Captain Sky was right there, and hauled them both out of the entrance way. 

  


The Temple behind them groaned and collapsed with a ground rattling crash.

  


And the Jedi in CT-7770's arms shuddered out a sigh, and went completely limp.


End file.
